1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide porous body, a honeycomb structure, and an electric heating type catalyst carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon carbide porous bodies in which silicon carbide particles are bonded together via metallic silicon and an oxide phase are excellent in terms of thermal shock resistance and thus used as materials for DPFs. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose silicon carbide porous bodies which contain cordierite as the oxide phase. Specifically, in Example 3 of Patent Literature 1, calcium carbonate and the like are added to a mixture in which a starting material powder of SiC, Si powder, and cordierite are mixed at a mass ratio of 80:10:10, mixing and kneading are uniformly performed to obtain a puddle, the resulting puddle is formed into a honeycomb shape, and the formed body is calcined and then fired to obtain a silicon carbide porous body. This silicon carbide porous body has a porosity of 48% and a thermal conductivity of 8 W/m·K. Furthermore, in Example 2 of Patent Literature 2, a fly ash balloon, cordierite, and the like are added to a mixture in which a starting material powder of SiC and Si powder are mixed, mixing and kneading are uniformly performed to obtain a puddle, the resulting puddle is formed into a honeycomb shape, and the formed body is calcined and then fired to obtain a silicon carbide porous body. This silicon carbide porous body has a porosity of 52%.